


A Dinner Date

by msjedimaster



Category: Horus Heresy - Various Authors, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msjedimaster/pseuds/msjedimaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kharn has some feelings for Captain Sarrin and hopes to get rid of them by inviting her to dinner. </p>
<p>
  <strike>This is a happy fluffy AU setting where myself inserted OC helps Lorgar cope with his issues. And I also shoot Erebus and Kor Phaeron(Actually I lied, I beat their heads in, heal them and keep almost killing them in terrible ways until I got bored and let them die). I also talk the Emperor into apologizing to Angron to being a major fuck up as a parent. And they make some kinda psychic block for nails. Then they hug and it's all better. (What about all the other messed people? Well Curze has my oc mommy who helps him not be a complete psychopath, and everyone else still gets there crap because I don't pity them enough). Oh and my self inserted OC idk marry's Rogal Dorn after having dated all of his brother's and basically it's warhammer 30k bachlorette. She would have almost married Magnus...and Garviel Loken.</strike>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dinner Date

A Dinner Date

Kharn had asked her to meet with him, informally, for a private dinner. 

Lotara Sarrin, Captain of the Conqueror raised an eyebrow,“Are you asking me out on a date?” She teased. He had blushed for a moment, something she hadn't thought possible for a World Eater.

“Just meet me tonight.” He said shortly before walking off the bridge. Lotara felt slightly jittery, why would Captain Kharn want to dine with her? 

She had never dreamed she would be asked to something like this by Kharn. _“Perhaps he is asking me out on a date? A truly ridiculous though.”_ Lotara shook her head trying to rid herself of the thought. Despite her efforts Lotara found herself imagining him kissing her. What would he feel like? What would he taste like? 

 

“Captain!” The helmsmen called. “Come look at this please I can't be certain what I'm reading.” Reluctantly pushed from her daydream she scurried over to the old man. _“One thing is for sure, tonight can't come fast enough.”_ Lotara thought with a sigh.

It was 2000 Terran hours when Lotara finally signed herself off of deck, she retreated to her quarters where she showered promptly then began to go through her small wardrobe. She had her formal military uniform(which was rarely used) and a week's worth of her standard uniform.  
Lotara wished she had something else to wear to dinner, something a little more tempting but she shrugged it off. Grabbing her standard uniform she promptly dressed, she smirked when she realized the uniform she had picked had been the one had worn the day Kharn had honored her with the red hand across her coat chest. 

_This will be about as flirty as I get._ She thought as she put her hair into a messy bun and left her room to meet Kharn.  
Kharn glanced at the clock it read 2105 she was late. He cursed himself and scratched his head, he realized now it had been a huge lapse in judgment to ask Lotara out. His attraction, he tried to reason was purely because of what a gifted captain she was. Still though, perhaps if they shared a meal he would be able to let go of the unusual feelings that gripped him whenever he spent time around her.

Just then the door slid open, and in walked Lotara Sarrin. She surveyed the room with interest she had never seen his quarters before. When she had wondered what such a place would look like. She had supposed it would have a lot of skulls and weapons. Lotara saw neither, instead there was a bed in the back of the room and in front of her was a table with two chairs. No other furniture adorned the room. Kharn looked her over silently, Lotara blushed when she realized his version of informal clothing was some loose fitting pants. He wore no shirt and it was all she could do not to stare at his muscular chest and strong arms.

“Your late, go ahead and sit down and help yourself.” Kharn inclined his head to the seat opposite him, Lotara sat but she found it uncomfortable despite being almost 180 centimeters (5'11)she was too short for this table made for a space marine. 

“Sorry for being late, I wanted to get washed up before I came to dinner.” Lotara looked embarrassed as she realized, only her face and neck visible over the table. 

Without a word Kharn rose from his chair and returned a moment later with a pillow. “This should make it easier for you to sit.” 

“Thank you.” She stood and put the pillow on the seat, and settled herself back into it before beginning to pile food on to her plate. Dumplings and rice and chocolate cake, her favorite foods. Lotara smiled, he had done some research into what she liked.

Lotara ate in silence, slowly picking at her food. Kharn wolfed his down quickly and spent the rest of his time staring the captain down. Lotara longed to know what the meaning behind this meeting was, but she kept her silence hoping he would explain in do time. When he did not she berated herself for her silence. She had always confronted an issue head on, this should be no different for her. Still as she spoke her mannerism displayed discomfort.

“So, um...Kharn?” She muttered not making eye contact.

“Yes, Lotara?” Was his grunting response, Kharn's eyes met Lotara's but she immediately dropped the gaze.

“Why did you ask me to this private dinner? I would count you as close to a friend as a human and a space marine can be. But...” Lotara blushed and stopped speaking unable to finish her thought.

Kharn was quiet for a moment and then slowly he spoke. “I have had feelings for you for sometime...feelings that I assumed where due to your gifted abilities. I have come to realize they are not from that. My hope was that this private meeting would help me to get rid of these feelings. I confess it has had quite the opposite effect on me.”

Lotara met his eye she was blushing furiously. “You mean to say you are attracted to me?” 

“Of course that's what I am saying.” The reply was short and she could hear the annoyance in it.

“I have something we should try then. This will tell you and me if we are really want something more from this...” Lotara smiled, she had been uncertain until now what she would do if he had admitted to feelings. Now she was quite certain what she wanted to do and what she would try. Lotara walked quickly around the table and pulled herself up to sit on the table in front of Kharn. 

The space marine and human contemplated one another in silence both waiting for the other to make the first move. Then Lotara pressed her lips to his eagerly. Kharn's lips moving against his he found he enjoyed the sensation. Lotara was breathless 30 million years of hormones where rushing there way into her body and she found herself pressing herself against Kharn, her hands roaming his torso, unwilling to break this kiss. It wasn't long before he too began to experiment tasting her lips with his tongue. Several minutes passed before Lotara broke the kiss breathless. 

“Well it's your call I think Kharn. Do you want to try more?” Lotara slipped off her jacket and placed it on the table beside her, the room suddenly feeling far to warm for her liking.

With a growl Kharn's lips met hers again this time he pressed for an advantage. His hands beginning to touch her. 

“I hope you had no other plans for tonight.” He growled in her ear cupping one of her breast with a hand.

“None at all.” Even if she had, Lotara mused. They would all be canceled for this.


End file.
